Life Never Smelled so SEXY
by beyondobsessed
Summary: House accidentally gets sprayed with cologne...HUDDY!


*****Author's Note*****

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic...I originally was going to start with one of those like 30 chapter things but I decided to start small. It took me like 2 hours to write this, everything has to be perfect for me. Please rate and review! I want to know how to make my fics better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House M.D. or any of the characters. It all belongs to the amazing David Shore and Fox. But if I did own it, everything would be different! And if you haven't noticed, I have a House obsession!**

*****************************************************************************

Dr. Gregory House was running his hands under the faucet in the men's room. He had made a pit stop on his way to Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office to get her consent on yet another bizarre medical procedure. House shut off the tap and began to stroke at the stubble on his face. It was at a perfect length. As he was admiring himself, a young guy came into the restroom and dropped a whole bunch of products on the sink next to him. The guy was wearing street clothes, so he must've been a clinic patient being that anyone other than himself or Cuddy would be in scrubs or a lab coat.

The guy began to pat water on his face and comb his hair. Before House could grab his cane and leave, he got caught in a cloud of some sort of cologne the other guy was spraying all over the place. The scent was kind of pleasant, at least, but he had no intention of wearing it.

"Watch where you spray that crap!" House spat as he wrinkled his nose and limped towards the door.

"Whatever, man..." the guy mumbled as he continued to fill the men's room with toxic fumes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cuddy was hunched over her desk reading over some clinic charts when the doors to her office suddenly thundered open. She didn't have to look up to figure out who it was.

"House, I'm buried up to my neck in paperwork. Please don't waste my time with something stupid," she tried to say in an administrative tone without sounding tired.

"I need a brain biopsy," he said, leaning on his cane.

She opened her mouth to say something, but a rather sexy and delicious scent had wafted over in her direction, distracting her from the idotic thing that House was going to say. She closed her eyes and snuffed in a lung full of it. Whatever it was, she absolutely thought it was sexy and it instantly turned her on.

"Cuddy?" House said, waving his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

She snapped up and met his gaze, only to look back down at the piles of paper on her desk. She couldn't look at him. She would jump him right then and there if she looked at him. Well, what would you want to do if the man you've secretly loved for over 20 years walks into your office smelling as scrumptious as that?

"The patient has a fever, increased heart rate, a collapsed lung and a rash. It has nothing to do what-so-ever with her brain in any way, shape or form. You're not doing it." she scolded him, looking up for a brief moment. This was pure torture.

"But moooooooooom!" he whined. "Nothing else makes sense. It has to be in the brain."

Cuddy looked up at him. This conversation was beginning to piss her off, as much as she wanted him at the moment.

"The symptoms don't even suggest a brain condition!" she huffed at him.

She froze as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. She felt herself begin to blush, along with slightly increased blood pressure and breathing. She felt hot. A huge grin spread across House's face. Damn it, he figured her out.

"There appears to be some rope in here about to reach its breaking point," he smirked, bringing in the sarcasm as he stared down her shirt.

She just blushed even more. "House, I'm not in heat!"she said as she shakily stood up and walked around her desk. She felt a hole being burnt in her chest. "Stop staring at my boobs!" she spat, even though she enjoyed it.

"You know how much I care about the twins," he said as he took a few steps closer to her. Right then, he caught a whiff of something and it dawned upon him. The cologne that asshole had sprayed all over him! It turned Cuddy on!

"The cologne," he said in his low, masculine voice, smirking. "You _really _like it."

At that point, she had no idea what to do. She was entrapped by his spell. If she didn't leave or kick him out now, she'd be in his pants. In her own office! She sat down on her little sofa, frantically trying to think of an excuse to leave. Her breath caught in her throat as he sat down dangerously close to her. She felt a hand snaking up her leg to the hem of her skirt and disappearing inside, up her thigh. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. His hand gently glided around her thigh, giving her goosebumps in its wake. A moan made its way out of her mouth. House's hand found its target and began to caress at her through her panties that were slightly damp. She gasped.

"House!" she breathed, trying to get him to stop it before she lost it. He ignored her and bent over to press his lips against hers, begging for entry. She involuntarily gave it to him and they were exploring each other's mouths before he pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck and made the kiss more urgent. Thank god her blinds were all pulled down. She had locked the door, but it musn't have been shut all the way when House had got in. It sure was locked now being that he slammed it shut on his way in.

They both pulled back, gulping in air before diving back in. She felt the bulge in his jeans pressing against her through her skirt. He swiped her shirt off in one motion and began to explore everywhere he could on her chest with his mouth. She gasped when he began to lick at the top of her breasts that her bra wasn't covering. His hands slowly slid up her skirt again and he circled her clit through her wet panties, seeing that it was the one thing that drove her mad. She moaned. She felt him trying to pull them off. She stretched out her legs so he could.

Cuddy then unzipped his pants and pulled them down just a little bit so his erect length could spring free. God, she didn't know he was that big! He then began to kiss up and down her neck and shoulders as a tease. She felt herself reaching her breaking point. She wanted him to go lower.

"House" she moaned. He got the message and started to glide his hand all the way down, finding her wet folds. She bucked her hips at him when he hit her pleasure center. He then dipped two fingers inside of her, making her squeal in pleasure. He'd never been this hard in his life.

"Greg, please...", she gasped. He took out his fingers and slid up her skirt. She grabbed at his length and began to pull her nails down it. He grunted. He couldn't hold back anymore. She moaned as the head of his member entered her, and let out a scream of slight pain.

"Christ, Lisa. I had no idea how tight you are," he panted in her ear. He penetrated all the way. Another scream rang in the air. She began to buck her hips, being she was on his lap. As much as it hurt, she didn't give a shit. She felt herself come and quickened her pace, feeling him press up at her, emptying his seed.

She collapsed onto his shoulder and they just sat like that until their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. They looked into each other's eyes. And then she realized they were in her office. He sensed her worry.

"Lisa, I...I love you" he whispered. "I always have, ever since I met you"

She gasped. That was the last thing she was expecting to come out of his mouth. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I love you too."

And then she remembered something. "Yes, Greg. I really liked the cologne."


End file.
